


Sinful Black Dress

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, King Loki, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: King Loki invites you to dinner, but you’re in heat. He won’t take no for an answer.





	Sinful Black Dress

His.

That’s what you were.

When you two were just children, your noble parents had betrothed you to him, the prince. Now he has a king, but you yet weren’t by his side.

You’ve first refused his invitation to dinner. “Her heat is due to start, my king”, your servant had said. However, Loki wasn’t taking no for an answer.

He felt you before seeing you or hearing your steps. Your scent was always mouth watering but today it was almost clouding his mind.

“Lady Y/N.” He turned smirked.

“My king.” You said behind him.

“I must say.” He resisted the urge to turn around right away. “I was heartbroken when you first refused my invitation.

You gasped, and Loki chuckled.

“Forgive me, my king.” You managed to say. “But I believe my servant told you that I am…”

“To enter heat, yes.” He turned around.

Loki took a long breath when he saw you. Your body was covered by a long silk black dress that touched you in every right way, your breasts rising in every breath you took, and your skin slightly pink. He had set the room at a lower temperature before you came in, but he could feel his own skin warmer looking at you.

“Sit, Lady Y/N.” He pointed to the table set in front of you.

The table was very intimate. Loki would be close enough to touch you as you ate. You had your own guesses at the reason he had invited you there tonight but your focus was on keeping yourself together. You had your own guesses at the reason he had invited you there tonight but your focus was on keeping yourself together.

Loki’s scent was almost driving you insane, and the heat coming to you wasn’t helping.

Still, you ate in silence, burning under his eyes and fighting the light cramps that were already coming to you. You managed to stay quiet and controlled but not for long. When a harder cramp broke you and slick touched the skin of your legs, you knew you needed to leave before your mind went too far.quit and controlled but not for long. When a harder cramp broke you and slick touched the skin of your legs, you knew you needed to leave before your mind went too far.

“My king.” You left the glass of wine on the table and stood up. “I must leave.”

Loki instantly stood up, his pupils dilating as your scent filled the place.

“I can’t stay.” You insisted. “My king…”

He approached you slowly, touching your waist softly and staring at your eyes.

“You were meant to be mine.” He whispered, his nose touching your neck and taking a long breath. “Betrothed to me when we were just children. Still, you run from me like I’m a peasant. Me, your  _King_.”

You panted and let out a very soft moan.

“My king… Please.” You closed your eyes. “I need…”

He was too close. His Alpha scent is something that had you on the edge ever since you both presented, and this wasn’t helping you at all.

“Why?” He questioned.

“They said I wasn’t enough.” You tried to hold back a new moan from a soft kiss he had laid on your skin. “You are a king… I’m just…”

“You are my Omega.” He interrupted you, his voice rough and almost  _feral._

Your legs gave up that moment, and you fell on his body.

“I’m gonna make you my Queen.” He affirmed, his hands squeezing you tight and gripping your hair, making your face him. “You’re gonna sit by my side and be the Queen the realm needs.”

His hand crept through your covered back until it found your naked skin.

“But first, I’m gonna mate you.” He whispered into your ear. “Mark you as mine. Take you and fill you up each and  _every night_.”

His large hand met your breast and circled your nipple under your thin dress.

“Please.” You whispered. “My king… Please.”

“Please what?” You questioned.

“Please take me.” Loki smiled and lifted you in his arms, walking through a door and entering his chambers, laying you on his bed and finally kissing your mouth.

After that, he took a second to remove your dress from your body and moaned deeply when your scent filled the room and your body was exposed to his eyes.

“Beautiful omega.” He whispered, reaching out and pinching your nipple softly.

“Please.” You groaned in your throat.

Your sleek was probably staining the sheets of his giant bed, and you could  _scent_ how Loki was aroused.

“I want to savour you.” He affirmed, licking his lips. “Your scent has  _always_ made me insane. Smelling you during your pre-heat…” He groaned in his throat. “It always made me thirsty for this…”

He touched your slit with two fingers, teasing your folds for a moment and taking the wetness to his lips. When he closed his eyes and moaned, you just  _knew_ you were doomed.

“Better than I could dream.” He opened his eyes, staring deep into your eyes and moving you to the edge of the bed, spreading your legs wide and kneeling in front of you.

When you first felt lips tongue, you let out a long and loud moan.

“Loki.” You gripped the sheets tightly in your hands.

“Y/N.” He kissed your clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking softly before penetrating you with his fingers, finding you damp.

He moaned against you, and you arched your back. Soon, it was too much. His fingers, lips, moaning and scent were hitting you all together, driving you insane and pushing you closer and closer to an orgasm.

“Come apart for me, beautiful Omega.” He said firmly.

You came with a long moan, your back arching from the bed and your voice filling the room. He continued stimulating you until you came down, and moved to kiss your lips again.

“Delicious.” He touched your face.

“Thank you.” You whispered out of air. “Thank you, my king.”

“Your king?” He questioned, his thumb touching your lips. “Say it, Omega.”

You closed your eyes at the affection.

“Alpha.” You finally said.

Loki moaned, and you were surprised when his clothes disappeared and his hard cock touched your thigh.

Not even thinking, you moved your hand down and took his shaft in your hand, stroking his gently. In response, Loki groaned and pushed his hips against your hips.

“I need you, Alpha.” You muttered. Your mind was clouded with his presence. “Need you inside me.”

Loki took your hand away and spread your legs wide, positioning himself between them. You thought he would just penetrate you but he didn’t. Instead, he took his cock in hand and rubbed it against your folds, circling your clit and teasing your opening.

“Please.” You begged, eyes closed shut and head resting on the soft mattress.

“Look at me.” He commanded. “Look at me while I enter you. Don’t dare closing your eyes.”

You complied, staring at him, and your lips fell open as he stretched your walls, a mix of pain and pleasure filling you completely.  

“Fuck.” He rested his face in the crook of your neck. “So tight.”

_You couldn’t possibly…_

_Could you?_

“I was saving myself for you, my King.” You whispered with your eyes closed. “I’ve always wanted you.”

And it was true. You didn’t expect to be his Queen, not after hearing your parents complaining about how Odin didn’t betroth you to his oldest son because you weren’t fit. However, you’ve always hoped you could have Loki  _once_ , just once, to fulfil a desire you’ve had ever since your sexual awakening.

Loki raised his eyes to you, shocked, and you assumed the worse.

“Are you upset with me, my King?” You looked at his face, feeling your heart sink. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“No.” He held your face. “No, I’m just… I’m just surprised.”

“I’m yours, Alpha.” You whispered. “Yours and only.”

Loki groaned and moved his hips gently, taking himself out of you slowly and pushing against your cunt again.

“Omega.” He groaned, kissing your neck and moving up to your chin and face. “All mine.”

“All yours.” You moaned.

Loki was gentle to you, kissing and touching your whole body with his hands. His cock hit every place you’ve never managed to hit with your fingers or small toys, and your slick only made it easier.

“Alpha.” You moaned. “I’m gonna…”

“Come apart again, little Omega.” He licked your neck. “Come apart for me.”

“Please.” You held your shoulders tightly. “Mate me, my king. Make me yours, please.”

He couldn’t resist.

You didn’t know if your orgasm triggered his bite or if his bite triggered your orgasm, but it didn’t matter. You came apart with his teeth sank into your neck, mating you as  _his_  Omega only, and the first thing you did when you came down was going the same. All of your hesitation or fear was gone when you marked him as yours and his seed filled you. He didn’t knot you, though. You weren’t ready for there.

You panted, licking his skin protectively as he kissed your shoulder.

“You’ll be living here with me.” He affirmed, looking inside your eyes. “I’ll marry you when you heat is over. I’m gonna make you my queen.”


End file.
